


Balance (Teaser)

by MadameWaffleCakes



Series: Like Breath On A Mirror [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: You've been doing this for fuck knows how long. What even is time anyway? You forgot long ago. Hell, did you ever even know in the first place?You don't think so.





	Balance (Teaser)

==>  
This world is all about balance.  
Right?  
So when one is given a special ability, with the purpose of destroying and devestating everything,  
There must be someone with the purpose of creating and protecting everything, with the same abilites as that one would have. 

==>Be someone.  
You know why the zaps that take everyone's houses are all blue. You caused them. They're the reason everybody made it to the game in the first place. 

==>Be someone else.  
You can only see what's happening every so often. Everything is insane colors, your sesnses are broken, and your mind is on a bad dissociative trip and you don't like it. You are aware of every little grain of sand, every little drop of time as it trickles down the river of endless continuation.  
You can't feel your body and yet everything hurts. 

==>Go back to being the other one.  
You're feeling so guilty. Everything is your fault. If only you had never started the game.....

==>Switch again.  
If you had killed yourself before you became what you are now, none of this would have ever happened. It's all your fault. You're a horrible person.  
......Hold on, _person?_

==>Reveal part 1  
Your name is Caliborn.  
You are a cherub.  
You're stuck in the central point of something you never wanted to become, and you're not in control of your body. 

==>Reveal part 2  
Your name is John Egbert.  
You've been doing this for fuck knows how long. What even is time anyway? You forgot long ago. Hell, did you ever even know in the first place?  
You don't think so.

Whether you know it or not, the universe has balanced itself by placing you perfectly opposite the destructor of the universe.  
Being unstuck in reality is confusing, but there's one thing for certain.

==>  
_Both of you are already there._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this is gonna be fun. 
> 
> I might end up collabing something with one of my friends, and this is just a little teaser for that possible thing. 
> 
> ....I'm going to enjoy this c:


End file.
